Jaclyn Hawkins
| birth_place = Manotick, ON | career_start = 2004 | career_end = 2011 | website = }} Jaclyn Hawkins (born February 28, 1985) was an ice hockey player for the Connecticut Huskies women's ice hockey program and Boston Blades. Hawkins is the Founder and Owner for the website WomensHockeyLife.com.http://www.womenshockeylife.com/editor.cfm Playing career Prior to her NCAA career, Hawkins played at South Carleton High School with future St. Lawrence Skating Saints women's ice hockey skater Chelsea Grills. In the first eight games of the 2000 season, both Grills and Hawkins averaged four points a game as the South Carleton Storm started the season with an 8-0 record.http://www.caaws.ca/girlsatplay/sports/hockey/sourthcarleton_00.htm Eventually, Hawkins transferred from South Carleton High so that she could compete for the Taft School in Connecticut at the age of 15. NCAA At the end of her freshman season (2004-05), Hawkins finished second nationally among freshman in goals scored with 25 and third in points with 40. http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/032305aaa.html Her goals and points numbers led the Huskies, while breaking the program’s single-season marks for both categories, respectively. In addition, she was a four-time Hockey East Rookie of the Week award winner. Her 18 goals in conference play led all Hockey East skaters. She was a contributing factor in the Huskies reaching the Hockey East Championship game as she scored more than a quarter of the Huskies goals. http://www.uscho.com/2005/03/22/uschocoms-200405-di-womens-yearend-honors/ On October 21, 2006, she set a Hockey East record (and tied an NCAA record) with three power play goals in one game. This was accomplished versus the Maine Black Bears and was part of a five point game. Of note, it was her second hat trick in five games. In her sophomore and junior campaigns, she was the Huskies leading scorer (sophomore numbers: 12 goals, 15 assists and 27 points; junior numbers: 18 goals, 18 assists and 36 points). After her senior season, Hawkins set a program record with 27 assists and finished as the Huskies all-time leading scorer (69 goals, 75 assists, 144 points). http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/hawkins_jaclyn00.html In addition, she became the first Husky to win the Hockey East Sportsmanship Award. Hawkins was captain of the Huskies in her junior and senior seasons. Europe In 2009-10, she relocated to Zurich, Switzerland and competed for the ZSC Lions. Her 55 points (29 goals, 26 assists) led the Lions, as she helped the squad advance to their first appearance in the Swiss Championship game. In addition, she was selected as one of the Swiss League’s Most Valuable Players. Most Valuable Player on the Regio league website Hawkins was selected by the Boston Blades in the 2010 CWHL Draft.http://boston.cwhl.ca/draft.asp Career stats Hockey Canada During the 2004-05 season, Hawkins made the Canadian Under-22 Development and Selection Camp as well. NCAA http://www.uscho.com/stats/player/wid,3958/jaclyn-hawkins/ Awards and honors *2004-05 Hockey East Rookie of the Yearhttp://www.hockeyeastonline.com/pdf/women/04_05.pdf *2004-05 Hockey East All-Rookie Team *2004-05 Hockey East Second Team *2004-05 Hockey East goal scoring champion (18 goals) *2004-05 U.S. College Hockey Online (USCHO) Rookie of the Yearhttp://www.uscho.com/2005/03/22/uschocoms-200405-di-womens-yearend-honors/ *2004-05 USCHO All-Rookie Team *Hockey East Player of the Week (Week of October 26, 2006)http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/102306aaa.html *2007-08 Hockey East's Sportsmanship Award *2007-08 New England Hockey Writers Division I Women's All-Star Team *2008 Frozen Four Skills Challenge participant *2012 Connecticut Huskies Hockey East All-Decade Team member (honored in 2012) http://www.uconnhuskies.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/020912aaa.html Coaching During the summer seasons of 2006 and 2007, Hawkins worked as an instructor at the TEC-TAC International Hockey School in Carleton Place, Ontario. After graduating from the University of Connecticut in 2008, she joined the coaching staff as an assistant for the 2008-09 season. References Category:Ice hockey players from Ottawa Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Connecticut Huskies women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1985 Category:Boston Blades players Category:Retired in 2013